


The Hunt of the Unicorn

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art History, Art museum, Canon Compliant, It's like an in between episodes sort of thing, M/M, Museums, New York City, These Boys Are So Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: Ash can tell Eiji is bored spending all his time in the apartment, so he decides that an excursion is in order.  For the occasion, he brings Eiji to one of his favorite places in the world.





	The Hunt of the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I really enjoyed working on this story so I hope that you like it! The photos were all taken by me a few years ago and I decided to include them to help set the scene.

“Do you wanna go do something today?” Ash said, flopping down next to Eiji on the couch. 

“Huh?” Eiji asked, looking up from the newspaper he was working his way through.  He’d finally managed to wrangle it away from Ash after breakfast.

“Do you wanna go _do_ something today?” Ash repeated.  For the first time in a while, everything was more or less going how it was supposed to and he didn’t need to go running off to do damage control.  As nice as it would have been to spend the day lazing around the apartment with Eiji, Ash saw that Eiji was restless.  Granted, Eiji would never say he felt cooped up or anything.  It was only because of how well Ash knew him that he noticed the signs of Eiji’s boredom.  He saw the way that Eiji’s gaze lingered out the penthouse window, and how he made excuses to go downstairs to the grocery store multiple times a day.  Kong and Bones had reported to Ash that Eiji spent the better part of the past few days pacing the apartment.

Of course, when Ash returned home, Eiji composed himself into the picture of calmness, sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in hand.  Judging from what Kong and Bones said about the pacing, the serenity Eiji affected was an act put on for Ash’s benefit.  Anyway, Ash could see the way Eiji jiggled his foot when he thought Ash wasn’t looking. 

“What do you mean?” Eiji cocked his head and looked so damn sweet that Ash’s heart performed an elaborate tap dance routine in his chest.

“Let’s _go_ somewhere,” Ash said, hastening to explain when Eiji looked surprised.  “I don’t need leave today to work on-” he paused for a moment, deciding how to proceed, “ _things._ And I’m sure you’re tired of being shut up in this building no matter how nice it is.  So let’s go somewhere together.”

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Ash?  Would it be safe?” Eiji asked and Ash couldn’t miss the worried crinkle that formed between his brows.  Ash wanted to reach out and smooth the mark off Eiji’s face with his thumb, but he resisted the temptation.

“I wouldn’t take you if I thought it would be unsafe,” Ash huffed.  “You know that.”

“I know.  I trust you,” Eiji sighed.  “But I do not want to trouble you.  If going somewhere will cause problems, I do not want you to feel pressured to do it on my behalf…” Eiji trailed off and set the newspaper down on the coffee table.  The pages rustled.

“It’s not only for you.  I want to go do something _normal_ for once, too, you know.  And it will be _perfectly_ safe.  I’ve already looked into it,” Ash insisted.  “I _promise_.”

Eiji still looked a little unconvinced, and his hands twisted in his lap, anxious.  For a moment Ash wondered if he wasn’t being selfish by trying to make Eiji go somewhere with him and leave the relative safety of the apartment.  Ash brushed the thought away.  No, Eiji needed the fresh air.  It would do him good.  If Bones and Kong were to be believed, Eiji practically climbed the walls whenever Ash was gone.

“I just thought it would be fun to show you one of my favorite places,” Ash shrugged.  He saw Eiji perk up at that, big brown eyes wide with interest.

“What place is it?”  Eiji asked, keen.  He leaned towards Ash.

“I’d rather show it to you.  Unless you don’t want to…” Ash smirked a little when Eiji took the bait.

“I will go!  I want to see it!”  Eiji said with a brisk nod.

“Good.  Let’s go then,” Ash smiled at Eiji and couldn’t help but blush a little when he saw how Eiji beamed back at him.  “Bring your camera.  You’ll want it when we’re there.”

~*~

Eiji sat pressed up close to Ash’s side as the “A” line subway train rattled along the tracks towards their destination.  Given everything that had happened lately, Ash didn’t blame Eiji for wanting to stick together.  He’d have been a liar, though, if he said he didn’t enjoy having Eiji sit so close beside him no matter the cause.  Eventually, Ash gathered the courage to put an arm around Eiji’s shoulder and was rewarded with an endearing, toothy grin from Eiji.  _He’s really got the best smile,_ Ash thought, committing to memory the way Eiji’s eyes crinkled up with happiness. 

“We’re getting close,” Ash said as Eiji snuggled closer to him.  The casual affection from Eiji nearly made Ash melt and sent his heart fluttering.  On some level, he just couldn’t help but be surprised that Eiji wanted to be near him no matter how many times Eiji proved that he enjoyed Ash’s presence. 

“Really?  I have never been in this area before.  Can I have a clue?” Eiji asked, maintaining his position glued to Ash’s side.

“Nope,” said Ash, popping the ‘p’ sound.  “It’s a surprise.  And yeah, pretty close.  Once we get off the train we need to walk a bit and then get on a bus.  We only take the bus for one stop, though.”

“I see!  Well, whatever it is, I am excited to arrive,” Eiji said as he and Ash rose from their seats to get off the subway at their stop.  “You said it is one of your favorite places?”

“Absolutely.  I don’t come as often as I’d like to, but I love it when I can.  It’s very beautiful.  Peaceful,” Ash said.  As they stepped out onto the street, Eiji linked his elbow with Ash’s.  Ash gave him a searching look.  _Is he scared to be out on the street?  Not that I’d blame him_ , Ash wondered, puzzling over why Eiji stayed so close to him.  One look at the relaxed smile on Eiji’s face banished the notion that he was afraid.  “You’ll see when we get there.  It’s like traveling to a whole different time and place.  You can hardly believe that you’re still in New York.”

“Hmm that sounds like it might be a clue,” Eiji teased.

“Maybe, but are you any closer to guessing?”  Ash asked with a sly smile and Eiji stuck his tongue out at him.  “Aw, come on big bro, don’t be mean to me like that!”  He joked.

“You started it!”  Eiji fired back, sending both of them into a fit of giggles.  Once they got a grip, they lapsed into a companionable silence as they strolled towards the bus stop.  _It feels so goddam normal.  I wish it was always like this,_ Ash thought.  At times like this, when it was just him and Eiji, it was easy to forget, even for just a few moments, how messed up everything was.  Of course, he couldn’t forget completely.  While he hadn’t been lying when he told Eiji they’d be safe, Ash was still hyper aware of his surroundings, on high alert for potential danger.  He scanned every face in the crowd and scoped out each alleyway they passed, all without even breaking his stride.  Regardless, Ash could at least imagine what it was like to live a regular life, far away from all the danger and intrigue and bullshit.

Eiji spent the entire bus ride glued to the window, trying to figure out where Ash was taking him.  He periodically tossed random guesses at Ash, who staunchly refused to give up any further information.

“Is it a haunted house?” Eiji asked.

“What?  A haunted house?  How is that beautiful _or_ peaceful?”  Ash laughed and Eiji gave him a playful smack on the arm.

“Rude American!” Eiji scolded, but he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking upwards into a smile.  Ash rolled his eyes and tried without success to suppress his own grin.

“Is it… _hmmm_ ….a castle!” Eiji gasped.

“That’s actually kind of close,” Ash started before he realized that Eiji had spotted their destination.

“Ash!  Did you bring me to a castle?  That is so _cool_!  I never knew that New York had a castle!  I mean, New York seems like it has everything, but I never would have expected a real-life castle,” Eiji gushed.  With the building in view, Eiji had his nose almost pressed to the glass, angling to get a better look at the stone tower rearing up among the trees of Fort Tryon Park. 

“It’s not a castle,” Ash said when the bus pulled up to its stop.  “It’s more like a church.  Well, it’s an art museum, but _architecturally_ it’s more like a church.  It’s supposed to be like cloisters, like where monks would live.  The museum is called the Cloisters, actually,” Ash explained while he and Eiji hopped off the bus and walked towards the large stone building.  “It’s part of the MET.  They keep most of their medieval collection here.  It’s a really neat museum.  A lot of the architecture is built around real pieces of medieval monasteries and cloisters imported from Europe.”

“Wow,” Eiji breathed.  Ash relished the awestruck expression on his face as he looked up at the museum.  “That is amazing, Ash.  I went to the MET with Ibe-san when we first got here.  Before I met you, I mean.  And it was so huge!  I cannot believe there is enough to fill a second museum.”

“To be fair, this is a much smaller museum than the MET on 5th Ave.  Not that it being smaller is a knock on it or anything.  I love it here,” Ash said.  Just looking at the towering structure put a warm glow in his chest.

“I love it, too,” Eiji said, voice earnest.  Ash laughed and bumped against him.

“We haven’t even gone in yet, you weirdo.  You may not like it,” Ash said and Eiji puffed his cheeks out.  He chuckled at Eiji’s indignant expression.

“Well, if _you_ love it then I already know _I_ will love it,” Eiji huffed, as if it were obvious.  Ash’s heart clenched.  _He doesn’t even realize it when he says stuff like that.  He’s too damn good and he doesn’t even know it._ Pausing, Ash watched as Eiji snapped pictures of the Cloisters with his camera, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth with concentration.  _Click, click, click._ Ash suspected Eiji would finish the day with hundreds and hundreds of photos to go through.  _It’s nice seeing Eiji practicing photography again,_ Ash thought.  Ever since Ash had hidden him away in the 59th street apartment, Eiji hadn’t had much of an opportunity to take pictures of anyone or anything except Ash. 

“Thank you for telling me to take my camera,” Eiji said, taking a moment to look at the photos he’d taken.  Once he glanced through the pictures, they started to walk towards the museum again.  “I hope I will get some good shots here.”

“No problem.  I knew you’d be glad to have it.  And I’m sure you’ll get plenty of good pictures,” Ash replied, holding the door open for Eiji.  It was still early, and a weekday, so there wasn’t much of a line to buy tickets.  Even though they weren’t even properly inside the museum yet, Eiji seemed absolutely entranced as he took in the sights around him.  Ash gave himself a mental pat on the back for choosing to bring Eiji to the Cloisters.  He’d guessed Eiji would like it a lot, or he wouldn’t have brought him, but it seemed like the museum would be an even bigger hit than Ash originally anticipated.

When Ash paid for both tickets, however, Eiji started to protest. 

“Hush, you.  I’m bringing you as my guest so I’m paying.  Not negotiable,” Ash said, crossing his arms.  Then he added in a low voice.  “Not to mention that it’s not even _my_ money we’re using.”  Eiji looked like he was tempted to be stubborn, but he sighed when he saw the determined expression on Ash’s face.

“Thank you, Ash,” Eiji said, the equivalent of admitting defeat.  “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ash said, feeling a little embarrassed.  He ran a hand along the back of his neck.  Before he could start blushing, he walked towards the first gallery and Eiji hurried to catch up.  “Come on, let’s start looking around.  It’ll only get more crowded as the day goes on.”

“Wow,” Eiji gasped, staring at an enormous, rounded fresco that filled a concave section of the room. 

“It’s from the apse of a Spanish church,” Ash explained.  “They chipped it off the wall very carefully, rolled it up, and brought it here.  There aren’t many of these outside of Spain.  The Museum of Fine Arts in Boston has one like it,” Ash went on.  “There’s quite a bit of scandal surrounding them.  The guy that took them from the churches claimed he was giving them to a Spanish museum, but he secretly sold them to foreign collections.  People caught on before many of the frescos got out of Spain.  Thankfully.”

“How do you know all about it?” Eiji asked, sounding impressed as the two of them stood beneath the tremendous crucifix. 

“I’ve read about it.  After I saw it here, I did some research at the library on Catalonian apse frescos.  It was interesting,” Ash said as Eiji snapped away with his camera. 

“You are amazing, Ash,” Eiji said, and Ash automatically started to brush off the compliment.  “No, really, Ash.  I mean it.  You are incredible.”  He gave Ash a genuine smile and Ash could feel his cheeks go bright pink, a reaction that only served to make Eiji’s smile broaden.

“Thanks,” Ash said in a voice that came out smaller than he wanted it to.  He cleared his throat.  “Let’s keep looking.”

As they made their way through the galleries, Ash proved to be just as good as a guided tour with all the information he could rattle off.  He’d visited the museum enough over the years to have practically committed the information cards on the exhibits to memory, and he’d done additional research about anything that caught his interest.  At first, Ash worried that he was boring Eiji, or perhaps showing off a little, but every time he’d fall silent, Eiji would pepper him with a dozen eager questions.

 

Courtyards surrounded by columns topped with intricate capitals and small rooms filled with light that filtered through stained glass windows made Ash feel like he’d left New York far behind. In especially quiet parts of the museum, Ash almost expected monks to walk around the corners instead of museum guests. As they wended their way through a garden, stopping every so often so Eiji could take a picture of a plant, or of Ash framed by marble columns, Eiji sighed in contentment.

 “I feel like I am a whole world away.  This is lovely, Ash,” Eiji smiled at him, radiant.

“I’m glad you like it.  I figured you would, and you haven’t even seen my favorite part yet,” Ash said.  “Let’s go, I’ll show you.”  Emboldened by how well the day was going, Ash put his hand on the small of Eiji’s back to steer him towards the gallery he had in mind.  It wasn’t hard to find since he’d spent more time there than any other part of the museum.  “Here it is.”

The gallery was long and narrow with hardwood floors and a high ceiling. Its walls were covered with enormous and intricate tapestries depicting the story of the hunt of a unicorn. Eiji’s jaw dropped as he moved from tapestry to tapestry, watching as the unicorn went from living free in the forest, to its pursuit by huntsmen, to its eventual capture and containment in a small corral with a jeweled collar around its neck. Since Ash had seen the tapestries more times than he could count, he instead watched Eiji as he moved about the gallery, wide eyed. He took a few photos, but he seemed too caught up in the story to think much about pictures.

Ash stared as Eiji stood before the last tapestry in the series.  Eiji bit his lip, gazing at the snow-white unicorn reclining the shade of the tree to which it was chained.  The collar, bright with gemstones, hung heavy around its slender neck and blood flecked its fur and dripped down its sides.  Then, to Ash’s horror, a tear slipped free from Eiji’s thick, dark lashes and tracked down his cheek.

“Eiji-” Ash started, reaching towards Eiji’s arm but unable to bring himself to touch him.

“The tapestries are so beautiful, but the story… it is so sad,” Eiji whispered, not taking his eyes off the unicorn.  “He was so happy in the forest, and the people hunted him because they were greedy and wanted him locked away all to themselves,” Eiji turned his head to Ash. 

“It is a sad story,” Ash agreed, sidling closer to Eiji and working up the courage to rest a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“The saddest part is that the unicorn could escape.  But he thinks he cannot even though he could break the chain and leap over the fence so easily,” Eiji said, and another tear rolled down his face.  _Something tells me he’s thinking about something more than the unicorn,_ Ash thought, swallowing the lump in his throat when he saw how Eiji looked at him. 

“Maybe there’s another tapestry, one that’s missing.  Maybe the unicorn does escape.  Maybe he just needs someone to remind him that’s he’s strong enough to do it,” Ash said, voice quiet.

“I would like to think he does,” Eiji said, and his hand found Ash’s fingers and squeezed.  “I know he could.”

“I’d like to think so, too,” Ash said softly, turning from the tapestry to look down at Eiji.  “I’m sure all he needs is for someone to believe he can do it.”

Eiji squeezed his fingers again, and Ash squeezed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading the story! The Cloisters is one of my absolute favorite places in the universe, so it was really fun to write about it like this. The photographs were all taken by me on a trip that my Medieval Art History class took to the Cloisters and the MET a few years ago when I was still in undergrad. I thought it would be fun to include them, although I had to crop my professor out of some of them 🤣 This is the first time I've done something like include photographs in a fic, so please let me know if you liked that!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the story! Comments totally make my whole entire day!! Constructive criticism is also welcome. If you'd like, please check out my twitter @pennylanewrites !
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, I have an ongoing Banana Fish fic that I update every other week. It is a horseback riding au and I'd love it if you checked it out!
> 
> Also shout out to my mom for reading this before I posted it because I wanted a second opinion on the ending haha
> 
> Until next time, my friends!


End file.
